


A Trip At Midnight

by Smidge



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt; Mattex; in cardiff, alex trips down the stairs at night while going to get a midnight snack, she hurts her foot but isn’t in pain so she doesn’t tell matt, later on in the day while on set her foot starts to hurt, matt is worried, alex tells him she is fine, they bring attention to themselves whilst on set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from tumblr :)
> 
> Enjoy x

Alex wakes up to the rumbling of her stomach. She looks at the time; just gone midnight. Matt is snoring quietly beside her and she smiles fondly at him before her stomach complains again.

She heaves herself out of bed in the dark and goes in search of a midnight snack.

She loses her footing on the last couple of stairs and promptly trips, landing awkwardly at the bottom.

“Ow.” She cradles her foot in her hand while she inspects it.

The pain soon disappears as her hunger takes over. She tiptoes over to the fridge-freezer and pulls out a tub of toffee ice-cream, grabbing a spoon from the draw and settling herself into the sofa cushions before tucking in.

Half an hour later she creeps back up the stairs and crawls into bed next to a still sleeping Matt, and he rolls toward her and rests his arm across her stomach instinctively. She soon falls back to sleep.

The next morning, whilst in the shower, she notices her foot is badly bruised. It doesn’t really hurt, but it looks like she may have done more damage than she originally thought. She decides not to tell Matt though; he’s got some important and emotional scenes to get through today, she doesn’t want him worrying about her.

The day goes well and Matt is amazing as always; she can’t help the proud feeling that steals over her as she watches him.

They reach the final scene for the day; a few shots of River and the Doctor in Amy’s garden after her wedding, and Alex can’t wait for it to be over so that she can put her feet up. Her bruised foot has been getting worse as the day goes on, she’s tried to ignore it but she is getting more and more concerned.

The director calls ‘action’ and she begins the scene.

“Did you dance? Well, you always dance at weddings, don’t you?”

“You tell me.”

“Spoilers.” Alex raises her eyebrow teasingly and steps towards him as River and her foot gives out from underneath her on the uneven ground.

Matt leaps forward to steady her; not grabbing her arm or shoulder like anyone else would do, but wrapping his hands around her waist. “Are you alright?” He asks in concern.

She gives him a look as if to warn him or tell him off but a sudden pain shoots through her foot and she collapses against him. He lifts her with ease and sits her down in a chair on the edge of set.

“What happened? What is it?” His eyes and hands flit over her body and she holds her foot, hurriedly kicking her heels off and rubbing the bruised skin while trying to flex her toes. “Oh my god, what did you do?” Matt focuses his attention on her foot, holding her ankle with one hand as he rests her foot on his knee and inspects the bruising.

“Oh, it’s nothing sweetie, stop fussing.” She risks a glance around them and notices various crew members watching them.

“It’s not  _nothing_ , look at it. How long as it been like this?”

“I just knocked it, don’t worry about it,” she tries to bat his hands away.

“But I  _do_  worry,” he looks into her eyes.

“I know you do,” she sighs, “But really, darling, I’m fine.”

“No you’re not; we should get you to hospital to check it out. How did you do it?”

“I tripped down the stairs and must have landed on it funny. It’s been alright ever since, it was just the uneven ground. It doesn’t matter. Let’s get back and finish the scene.” She looks up again, her eyes flicking nervously around the set as people start to whisper.

“No. Not until I know you’re alright.”

“I told you, Matt, I’m fine.” She begins to get irritated by the obvious attention he is giving her. They have been together for three months now, but so far they’ve managed to keep it secret.

“No you’re not. Wait … when did you fall down the stairs?”

“Last night, you were asleep.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to worry you. And it didn’t really hurt then anyway.”

“Is everything alright here?” Steven appears to see what is going on.

“Yes thank you Steven, I just stumbled on the uneven ground. There’s nothing to worry about …”

“Yes there is, look at her foot…” Matt interjects.

“No, I’m fine. We’ll get right back to filming.”

“Did you do that just now?” Steven looks concerned.

“No. I did it last night. It’s fine; it doesn’t hurt. Just give me five minutes.” Alex thanks the gods that be for her acting skills; it hurts like hell.

“Alright, see you back on set shortly. You may want to get that checked before filming tomorrow though Alex.”

“Yes, alright.”

Matt gives her a disapproving look.

“I’m fine, darling, honestly, just help me up and we can get back to work.”

“Are you sure?” He frowns at her.

“Yes. Stop making such a fuss over me; people will start to suspect things.”

“Fine.” He says; a little hurt by her words. He places her shoe back on her foot and helps her to her feet. It hurts when she puts weight on it and she winces. “You alright?” he ducks his head to look into her eyes.

“Yes, darling.” She lies, hoping to god that he would just stop fussing over her and drawing attention to them. She only has to get through this last scene and then she can go home and he can fuss over her as much as he likes in the privacy of her flat.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful, comments even better ;) x


End file.
